Some consumers find it aesthetically desirable for a pointer of an instrument, such as an analog instrument cluster gauge of a vehicle, to replicate the look of old fashioned radar in which there is a trailing light behind the pointer referred to as a ghosting effect. Some prior systems and methods have accomplished this through the use of disc segments that are lit and rotated underneath the pointer. However, this adds significant expense to the manufacture of the system and increases the likelihood of the system breaking down.
A system and method is needed to overcome one or more issues of one or more of the prior systems and methods.